


Дождь в Рио

by Tod_in_Venedig



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Встреча Серхио и Нандо на Кубке Конфедераций.
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 7





	Дождь в Рио

Написано по заявке pais1972 к вот этой картинке:

Если бы Нандо прислал Серхио сообщение тогда, когда они разлетались после сборов по разным концам Европы, с вопросом «Скучаешь?», Серхио бы очень удивился. После того, как они обнимались в аэропорту, похлопывая друг друга по спине, автоматические двери скрывали одного из жизни другого. Матчи, сменяя друг друга, чередовались с житейскими проблемами или радостями, дни щёлкали, как на электронном календаре, и, только когда Серхио снова видел кривую улыбочку и веснушки, в голове его едва уловимо проносилось: «Я соскучился…»

Так случилось и в этот раз, когда они встретились на тренировке перед играми за Кубок Конфедераций. Раньше, когда Серхио издалека замечал крашеную чёлку, на него будто обрушивались накопившиеся за это время смс с бесконечными «Скучаешь? Скучаешь? Скучаешь?», мелькающих бегущей строкой. Сейчас к ним добавилось какое-то непонятное чувство, противно сосущее под ложечкой. Прошло не так много времени — обычный перерыв на матчи в клубах — но Нандо было не узнать: высветленные вихры сменила бесформенная стрижка, такая короткая, что, казалось, только уговорами самого стилиста дело не дошло до обритой налысо головы. Было в этой смене образа что-то решительное до отчаяния. Что — Серхио не понимал, а после того, как они обнялись при встрече: Серхио, как всегда, шумно сгрёб Нандо, а тот пару раз хлопнул его между лопаток — эти мысли и вовсе вылетели у него из головы. Предстояла тяжёлая работа, и он был рад, что Нандо тоже в сборной.

Вечером, когда все разошлись по своим комнатам, это «я соскучился», так и не забитое тренировкой, во время которой дождь лил как из ведра, стало прорываться из Серхио, как Чужой из фантастического фильма. Обычно Нандо приходил к нему сам, но в этот раз Серхио долго лежал, таращась в темноту и прислушиваясь к звукам в коридоре, пока понял, что сегодня он проведёт ночь в одиночестве. Тревожило не столько это, сколько чувство какой-то неправильности.

— Всё равно не усну… — пробормотал Серхио и откинул одеяло.

Он наскоро оделся, босиком прокрался к комнате Нандо и поскрёбся в дверь. За ней раздался шорох, Нандо открыл и кивнул, приглашая войти.

Постель была разобрана: видимо, Нандо тоже пытался уснуть, он стоял сейчас в одних трусах. Горел приглушённый свет, за окном барабанил дождь. Серхио шагнул к Нандо, обхватил его за шею и, притянув к себе, погладил по голове. Раньше он запутался бы в прядях, сжимая их, но сейчас пальцам не за что было уцепиться: они скользили по коротким волосам и съезжали, как только Нандо чуть поворачивал голову.

— Ты ускользаешь… — улыбнулся Серхио и, коснувшись губами уха, спросил: — Ждал?..

— Да… — ответил Нандо и, обхватив его запястье, потянул к постели.

Для человека, который решил не приходить к нему в номер, Нандо был слишком напористым: последний раз они так целовались в раздевалке после их первой ночи, едва дождавшись, когда за последним человеком закроется дверь. И одежду с него Нандо стаскивал так же, подталкивая к стене и прижимаясь всем телом, так что Серхио, задыхаясь, обхватывал его ногами и, скрестив их на пояснице, отдавался сразу, закусив губу и выгибаясь навстречу.

— Твою ж… Нандо… — не выдержал Серхио и сейчас, когда губы сомкнулись на его члене.

Он положил ладонь Нандо на затылок, поглаживая короткий ёжик, и уткнулся носом в сгиб локтя, заглушая стоны. Серхио замолчал, тяжело дыша, только тогда, когда Нандо остановился, вытер тыльной стороной губы, стянув трусы с влажными проступившими пятнами от смазки, снова взял Серхио за запястье и потянул на себя, ложась и разводя колени. В тот момент, когда Серхио входил в него, такого податливого и раскрытого, перед его глазами мелькнула картинка, как Нандо набирает сообщение. Тогда Серхио даже был уверен какое. Как и уверен в том, что он его никогда не получит, потому что Нандо никогда его не отправит. Впрочем, то, как Нандо извивался под ним, шипя: «Ох… Чччёрт…», заменяло тысячу таких сообщений.

Когда Серхио лежал на нём, перепачканный спермой, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, Нандо вдруг спросил:

— Тебе было хорошо?

Серхио даже вздрогнул: они никогда не задавали таких вопросов после секса — зачем спрашивать об очевидном? Вместо ответа он поднял голову и потянулся к губам Нандо, но тот отклонился неуловимым движением и сказал:

— Послушай… Мне, конечно, с самого начала нужно было… Но вышло так, как вышло.

— Как? — глупо спросил Серхио.

— Вот так… — Нандо размазал белые капли по его животу. — Понимаешь, у меня вроде как сейчас непростой период в жизни… Всё только стало налаживаться… вроде как… — Нандо выбрался из-под него и выдохнул скороговоркой: — В общем, не хотелось бы, чтобы мне мешало прошлое. Особенно на этом Кубке.

— Прошлое — это я? — уточнил Серхио.

— Слушай, — раздражённо сказал Нандо, показывая рукой на постель. — Ты ведь получил, что хотел, что тебе ещё нужно?

— Это что, подачка была? — тихим, дрожащим от злости голосом произнёс Серхио.

— А ты иначе не отвязался бы, — произнёс Нандо, взглянув на него тёмным взглядом.

Больше всего Серхио хотелось сейчас хлопнуть дверью так, чтобы в отеле сработала сигнализация. Но он осторожно прикрыл её за собой, взяв себя в руки. Что-то подсказывало ему, что с прошлым нужно прощаться тихо.

Он вернулся к себе в комнату, бросился на постель и накрыл голову подушкой: капли колотили по карнизу барабанной дробью, причиняя почти физическую боль.

— Чёртов дождь… — пробормотал Серхио.

Больше Серхио к Нандо не подходил. Они разговаривали, держались вместе на тренировках и матчах — они были профессионалами. Но Серхио всё чаще ловил себя на мысли, что меньше всего ему хотелось становиться прошлым. Это было обидно и бесило до чёртиков. Ему хотелось вломиться в номер к Нандо, повалить его и взять силой — лишь бы доказать, что он может быть настоящим. Даже будущим может быть, если Нандо свои сложности в жизни преодолеет. Какого хрена городить эти сложности ещё и между ними и тянуть их в постель? Вот этого Серхио не мог понять.

Удивительно было и то, что, отказавшись от прошлого, Нандо будто заново расцвёл. На поле ему удавалось всё или почти всё. Когда он загонял мяч в ворота, Серхио видел его улыбку — не кривящиеся уголки губ, а счастливую, мальчишескую — и в голове снова отстукивало сообщение. Серхио злился, пиная газон и намеренно не подбегая с поздравлениями: прошлое так прошлое. Даже погода и та, казалось, меняла настроение ежечасно: игроков она обычно не жаловала, но на время матчей, где играл Нандо, небо прояснялось, а к ночи снова начинал идти дождь, причём на каком бы стадионе они ни играли.

В Рио-де-Жанейро Серхио был капитаном. Команда Таити — невесть какой соперник, но статус был приятен и льстил пострадавшему в недавнем разговоре самолюбию. Тайцы — народ улыбчивый, неунывающий, фанаты на трибунах Мараканы в традиционных ожерельях из цветов размахивали плакатами со словами поддержки, сияло солнце, было нежарко, и Серхио немного отпустило.

Нандо забил на пятой минуте. Новая жизнь, казалось, росла в нём с каждым голом. «Всего-то стоило распрощаться с прошлым», — подумал Серхио. Он ни за что бы не подошёл с поздравлениями, не будь он капитаном в этой игре. Нандо сиял, просто светился своими веснушками. Серхио обнял его, положив ладони на стриженую макушку, — и то ли этот свет проник ему сквозь кожу, то ли, прижавшись, Серхио обрёл способность улавливать мысли, — но в этот момент он понял. Он словно почувствовал под пальцами все острые углы, грани, шипы, колючки и осколки. Серхио прикрыл глаза, прижался губами к его виску и быстро отпустил — не хватало ещё, чтобы Нандо догадался, что Серхио всё о нём знает.

В этом матче Нандо забил ещё четыре мяча. Серхио к нему больше не подходил — просто стоял и, пряча улыбку, смотрел, как его треплют и тискают сокомандники.

Вечером снова зарядил дождь. Серхио накинул капюшон и вышел к спортивной площадке: он точно знал, что Нандо будет там. Он сидел под навесом, засунув руки в карманы, и смотрел на футбольное поле. Серхио сел рядом и, помолчав минуту, спросил, посмотрев в серое небо:

— Как думаешь, завтра будет хорошая погода?

Нандо молча пожал плечами.


End file.
